Happy Ever After
by MoonySmith81
Summary: AU: Es 1994, Sirius, el nuevo profesor de DCLAO visita Hogsmeade y conoce a Remus, el mesero de una tranquila cafetería. Las celebraciones de fin de año finalmente se acercan y Sirius considera la idea de hacer algo distinto.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Feliz Año! (?) Hoy les traigo esto... No alcancé a tenerlo listo para hoy D: Por lo que tendrá dos capítulos.  
Si hay alguí que siga desde hace un tiempo la página de WolfStar Forever - Sirius Black x Remus Lupin en Facebook, tal vez puedan recordar que alguna vez mencionamos que yo tuve un profesor muy parecido a Sirius y la otra admin veía a un mesero parecido a Remus, así que me pareció interesante juntarlos xD**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

AU: Es 1994, Remus Lupin nunca entró a Hogwarts porque sus padres decidieron que sería educado en su casa, por lo que nunca conoció a los otros chicos de Gryffindor. Sirius Black es el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya que el anterior se había retirado. Durante una tarde de sábado, decidió ir a visitar el pueblo de Hogsmeade para recordar lugares a los que no había visitado en tantos años ya. Harry le había comentado de algo y así pudo tener una imagen de cuántas cosas habían cambiado.

Luego de recorrer el lugar por unos minutos, Sirius se encontró optando por ir a visitar una cafetería nueva y ahí fue donde conoció a Remus.

La cafetería era probablemente el único lugar tranquilo que Sirius podía encontrar en ese momento, por lo que sintió cierta calidez cuando fue recibido tan gratamente por el mesero, un hombre con un destacable aspecto de cansancio, que durante los meses que siguieron, Sirius pensaba algunos días que se desmayaría en cualquier momento frente a él, pero eso nunca había sucedido. Había unos días, Sirius podía notar, en los que, Remus lucía totalmente mejorado y hasta sus mejillas de rosa lograban pintarse. Esos días eran los favoritos de Sirius, los que podía compartir con alegría con el otro hombre.

Sirius y Remus se hicieron amigos en cosa de tiempo. Sirius disfrutaba de su compañía y además terminaba recibiendo algo más en cada uno de sus pedidos.

Dos semanas antes del fin de año, Sirius y Remus se encontraban sentados en la cafetería charlando como era de costumbre. Sirius había evitado mencionarle a su nuevo amigo que lucía realmente enfermo porque cada vez que se miraban, Remus le sonreía y Sirius no se atrevería a hacer nada para evitar que Remus continuara sonriéndole.

— ¿Y cuáles serán tus planes para estas festividades? —Le preguntó Remus, tomándolo por sorpresa con aquella pregunta.

Él mismo no había pensado en lo que podría hacer.

— La verdad siempre estoy con mis amigos durante esos días —le respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Te he hablado de ellos —agregó, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Los Potter —se mofó Remus con voz burlesca—. A veces creo que sé todo de ellos y ni siquiera los conozco.

— Deberías hacerlo —le aseguró Sirius—. Algún día, espero que se conozcan, de verdad.

— Podrías traerlos.

— Podría —respondió el profesor, fingiendo una expresión de duda.

Remus rio y le golpeó suavemente el brazo.

— Entonces estarás con tus amigos —comenzó a hablar nuevamente el mesero luego de que compartieran unas sonrisas entre ellos—, ¿qué hay de tu familia? Nunca hablas de ellos.

— James, Lily y Harry _son_ mi familia —respondió Sirius bruscamente frunciendo el ceño y vio cómo la expresión de Remus cambiaba y se sintió un poco culpable, pero antes de que pudiese añadir algo más, una nueva persona apareció en la cafetería y Remus tuvo que ir a atenderlo.

Remus no volvió inmediatamente luego de preocuparse del otro hombre, como normalmente hacía cuando Sirius estaba ahí, sino que esta vez se quedó detenido detrás del mostrador.

Sirius sintió la culpa en su pecho, Remus no sabía los problemas que había tenido él con su familia y no había merecido la actitud con la que le había respondido. Tomó su taza de café y caminó hasta el mostrador.

— Lamento lo de hace un rato —murmuró con suavidad cuando estuvo frente a él, sin mirarlo a la cara, dejó sobre el mostrador el café—. No suelo reaccionar bien cuando de mi familia se trata.

Remus se quedó en silencio por un momento más y fue por eso que Sirius levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con la de Remus. Había algo nuevo en sus ojos, pero Sirius no estaba seguro de qué había sido.

Entonces Remus negó con la cabeza.

— Está bien, Sirius. No fue mi intención…

— No, de verdad… Sólo olvidemos el asunto, ¿sí? —Preguntó Sirius, alzando las cejas, esperó a que Remus respondiera.

— Sí, por supuesto —le sonrió.

Las cosas entre ellos volvieron a la normalidad prontamente durante el resto del día mientras Sirius estuvo en la cafetería.

-o-o-o-o-

La cena de Noche Buena fue tan tranquila y divertida como Sirius podía esperar que fuese. No se atrevería a admitir que estas cenas junto a sus mejores amigos se habían vuelto aburridas o monótonas, pero tampoco podría negar que no había dejado de pensar en Remus y preguntándose qué habría hecho esa noche.

El Profesor no había podido aguantar un día más, por lo que al siguiente día de Navidad, se había excusado frente a Lily, James y Harry y había vuelto al Castillo para dejar sus cosas y escaparse inmediatamente hacia la cafetería en Hogsmeade.

Lo primero en lo que Sirius se fijó una vez que estuvo frente a la cafetería, fue la decoración que adornaba la puerta de ella; había algunas luces parpadeantes de color rojo y verde formando un círculo y en el medio, las palabras Feliz Navidad, se leían en luces blancas. Sirius sonrió al imaginarse a Remus preparándolas.

Sirius abrió la puerta rápidamente, pero esta chocó con algo y volvió a cerrarse.

— Un momento —dijo la voz de su amigo.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, ahora desde adentro.

— ¡Sirius! —Exclamó Remus al verlo, totalmente sorprendido.

Sirius dio un par de pasos hasta estar frente a él.

— ¿Feliz Navidad?

— ¡Feliz Navidad! —Volvió a exclamar, esta vez acercándose más a él para rodearlo con sus brazos en un tierno abrazo. Esta había sido la primera vez que ellos se abrazaban, Sirius lo sabía bien y gracias a los nervios y a la impresión, no había podido reaccionar. Tragó saliva con fuerzas cuando Remus se alejó, aún sonriendo. Sirius se fijó en algo que llevaba en sus manos y probablemente la expresión en su rostro lo delató porque Remus rodó los ojos— Alguien decidió divertirse un poco y colgó un muérdago sobre la puerta —dijo, agitando las pequeñas hojas verde entre sus dedos—. Tuve que presenciar algunas demostraciones de cariño demasiado… apasionadas y explícitas durante la tarde del veinticuatro.

Remus había comenzado a caminar hacia el mostrador.

— ¿Muérdago? —Preguntó Sirius, observando el objeto que Remus sostenía.

— ¿No sabes lo que eso significa? —El otro hombre se había detenido y lo miraba sorprendido por sobre su hombro. Sirius negó con la cabeza— Oh —dejó salir antes de voltearse por completo—. Es una tradición muggle, supongo. Se supone que si dos personas se juntan debajo de esta pequeña planta, deberían besarse.

— ¿Por qué?

— La verdad no lo sé —rio Remus negando con la cabeza—. Pero ni siquiera sabía que estaba sobre la puerta hasta hace unos minutos.

Lupin volvió a agitarla entre sus dedos y por un momento, Sirius se preguntó qué hubiese pasado si él hubiera entrado en el momento preciso en el que aquella cosa estaba sobre ellos. ¿Se hubieran besado? La idea había hecho que su corazón se acelerara un poco pero tuvo que quitar rápidamente el pensamiento de su cabeza.

Remus había desaparecido por la cocina y Sirius había decidido tomar asiento en la mesa frente a la ventana. Había algo en el paisaje que lo tranquilizaba, tal vez era la nieva y lo solitario que estaba aquel día afuera. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Remus lo acompañó a su lado, junto a un par de cafés y galletas.

Charlaron un poco de cómo habían pasado sus Navidades. Remus le había contado que había disfrutado bastante haber ido a visitar a su padre. No le había explicado por qué, pero Sirius había entendido por sus palabras y su forma de hablar, que había sido él mismo el que se había alejado de su padre. Como si se sintiera culpable sobre algo. Sirius nunca intentaba sacar más respuestas de las que Remus le daba por miedo a que dejara de hablarle.

Una vez que Sirius había terminado de contarle sobre su propia noche, Remus pareció ansioso cuando comenzó a hablar:

— ¿Tienes algo nuevo planeado para despedir este año?

— No, la verdad no. Lo típico con los Potter —respondió suavemente.

— Los Potter —repitió Remus, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada —Remus rio y negó con la cabeza.

— Disfruto estar con ellos —agregó Sirius a la defensiva.

— Sirius, no estaba cuestionándote —le dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo y Sirius sintió su cuerpo paralizarse, su mirada fija en la unión. Cuando alzó la mirada hacia su amigo, este lo miraba aun más nervioso, mordiéndose el labio con suavidad. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, un grupo de ruidosos clientes apareció por la puerta, haciendo que Remus se pusiera de pie, se disculpara y fuera a atenderlos.

Sirius espero y esperó, pero extrañamente la gente no dejaba de entrar, dejando al pobre mesero demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención. Fue por eso que Sirius decidió volver a Hogwarts. De todas formas, estaba seguro que volvería a la cafetería al siguiente día.

-o-o-o-o-

Remus parecía demasiado concentrado en el libro que leía mientras estaba sentado frente al mostrador de la cafetería cuando Sirius abrió la puerta.

— Hey —dijo Remus al verlo, bajando el libro inmediatamente.

— Buenas tardes —lo saludó y terminó de pie frente al mostrador.

— Lamento lo de ayer…

— Remus, por favor. Es tu trabajo. Descuida.

— Gracias —asintió con la cabeza—. Para ser honesto, eso fue nuevo…

— No creo haber visto tanta gente aquí antes —le dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

— Ni siquiera yo… Y he estado trabajando aquí por un año —dijo entre risas.

Luego de que Remus le sirviera a Sirius su orden, se sentaron juntos en una mesa del centro del local a comer.

— Quería preguntarte algo —comenzó Remus, sin levantar la mirada de su taza.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Sirius, realmente preocupado.

Remus se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza cuando lo miró y dio un profundo respiro.

— Sé que te gusta estar con tus amigos durante estas fechas, pero estaba pensando en que… tal vez podrías venir…

— ¿Contigo? —Terminó Sirius, bastante sorprendido.

— Fue sólo una idea tonta que tuve anoche… —comentó Remus, bajando nuevamente su mirada.

— Es sólo que… generalmente estoy con ellos durante estas festividades…

— Lo sé. Está bien. No te preocupes —Remus volvió a levantar su rostro y Sirius notó lo fingida que se vio la sonrisa que acababa de ofrecerle.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, terminando sus bocados y sus cafés, hasta que un solitario cliente apareció y Remus fue rápidamente a atenderlo.

Sirius se sintió un poco apenado al rechazar la propuesta de Remus.

Él y los Potter estaban acostumbrados a estar juntos, y solían aprovechar aun más estas pequeñas ocasiones en las que podían estar todos juntos, desde que Harry había entrado a la escuela y ahora él, personalmente, desde que había entrado a dar clases a la escuela. Pero también era cierto que él mismo se sentía un poco aburrido de estas celebraciones con ellos, sabía que las costumbres eran agradables, hasta cierto punto y ahora sentía que necesitaba algo más.

Nunca había tenido otros amigos, además de un par de personas que había conocido durante su corto periodo de entrenamiento para Auror en el Ministerio.

Y Remus le gustaba, no podía negar eso.

Tal vez era tiempo de algo distinto.

En algún momento Sirius se volteó para tener acceso al paisaje afuera de la ventana, tocándose los labios con la punta de sus dedos mientras pensaba en el asunto.

— Él quería charlar un poco —lo interrumpió Remus. Sirius sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, al ver a su amigo tomar asiento a su lado.

— Sabes —comenzó a hablar Sirius, rascándose despreocupadamente la barbilla—, he pasado demasiadas Navidades y este tipo de cosas con esos _nerds_ , tal vez sea buena idea darme un respiro de ellos finalmente —le dijo y las mejillas de Remus se encendieron, abriendo un poco más los ojos.

— ¿Es… Estás seguro?

— Por supuesto. Además ahora quiero ver cómo vives. Hay veces en las que hasta dudo que seas humano —dijo bromeando, pero algo cambió repentinamente en el rostro de Remus y Sirius vio con claridad cómo el hombre a su lado se tensaba—. ¿Todo bien, Rem?

En Respuesta, Remus asintió forzando su sonrisa, aunque no había convencido a Sirius, él no volvió a preguntar.

— Entonces, ¿nunca te dije donde vivo? —Remus había ido a atender a otro cliente pero había regresado en menos tiempo que la vez anterior, sonriéndole alegremente, tranquilizando un poco a Sirius, que estaba tratando de entender qué había dicho que afectara así a su amigo.

— Nunca —respondió Sirius, negando con la cabeza—. Honestamente, por un momento creí que vivías aquí.

Remus rodó los ojos.

— Sí he dormido aquí un par de veces, debo admitirlo, pero sólo ha sido porque he estado demasiado cansado para moverme o aparacerme —admitió Remus, negando suavemente con la cabeza—. Pero la verdad es que mi casa está por allá —dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia la amplia ventana detrás de Sirius.

El profesor se volteó rápidamente, abriendo un poco más los ojos cuando notó claramente dónde Remus acababa de indicarle.

— ¿La Casa de los Gritos? —Preguntó cuando volvió a mirarlo, realmente sorprendido— ¿Vives en la Casa de los Gritos? ¿La casa más embrujada de toda Gran Bretaña? Sabía que eras extraño, pero no creí que disfrutabas ese tipo de cosas.

Remus pareció ofendido.

— ¿Te parezco extraño?

Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

— Me gusta eso de ti, Remus —las mejillas de Remus enrojecieron y Sirius no pudo evitar reír—. Tranquilo —le dijo suavemente, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, un nuevo cliente apareció.

— Entonces —lo sorprendió nuevamente Remus cuando volvió a su lado. Sirius se había levantado y había ido hasta su mesa favorita junto a la ventana, leyendo tranquilamente el periódico mágico—, ¿vendrás a mi casa embrujada?

Sirius asintió rápidamente, dejando el periódico a un lado y acomodándose mejor sobre la mesa para apoyar la barbilla sobre sus manos y poder estar un poco más cerca de Remus. Fijándose por primera vez con mayor atención en su rostro, aquella pequeña cicatriz que adornaba su mejilla y la extensa y delgada línea que atravesaba desde su ceja, pasando por su nariz y terminando en la otra mejilla. Sirius nunca lo había observado con tanta atención antes y a pesar de haberlas visto antes, nunca se había atrevido a preguntar qué había sucedido porque algo en Remus lo hacía sentir como si él no quisiera contárselo a alguien más o hablar de ello.

— No creas que no le contaré a todo el mundo en dónde estaré esa noche —le informó alzando las cejas—, en el caso de que tú y tus fantasmas quieran aprovecharse de mi pobre alma.

— Pobre alma —repitió Remus entre risas—. ¿Aún queda alma en ese cuerpo?

— ¡Oye!

Remus se alejó nuevamente para ir a atender a otros clientes y Sirius decidió volver a la escuela y escribirle a sus mejores amigos.

* * *

 **De nuevo, feliz año!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Casi nueve meses más tarde, aquí está la segunda parte y final... hm... ¿Sirve un "Feliz año nuevo" en Agosto?**

* * *

Sirius y Remus habían acordado juntarse en la misma cafetería para luego ir caminando juntos hasta "la casa de los gritos."

— Deja de llamarla así —le había dicho Remus mientras se anudaba la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y comenzaban a caminar en dirección a la colina.

— No fui yo el primero en llamarla así —se defendió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Remus rodó los ojos y se acercó un poco más a él, tomando bruscamente su brazo para forzarlo a caminar más rápido y a su ritmo. Sirius se sintió ligeramente nervioso.

— No entiendo por qué no podíamos simplemente aparecernos —murmuró Sirius entre dientes cuando Remus se alejó y se envolvió un poco mejor dentro de su chaqueta de cuero.

— Quiero que veas todo esto; es grandioso —respondió Remus, alzando el rostro para mostrar su sonrisa por sobre el borde de su bufanda.

Sirius se quedó mirándolo inseguro. Claramente tenían ideas totalmente distintas frente al significado de aquella palabra.

Continuaron caminando un poco más rápido, a la orden del mesero, pero charlando alegremente mientras se ponían al día en lo que les había sucedido durante el tiempo en el que no se habían visto.

— Los Potter estaban realmente fascinados —comentó Sirius.

— Ahora temo por mis decisiones —murmuró entretenido.

Sirius le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

Llegaron finalmente a la famosa casa de los gritos en cosa de minutos. De cerca no parecía para nada tan tétrica como Sirius habría pensado que sería.

Se sintió un poco ridículo consigo mismo, la verdad. Era un adulto y aun así, temía que algún fantasma le hiciera algo sólo para fastidiarlo.

— Tranquilo —murmuró Remus, encendiendo las velas de lo que pareció ser la sala.

Sirius se sorprendió al notar lo cálido y acogedor que todo alrededor suyo era. Todo lo que veía gritaba Remus Lupin y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Rápidamente se volteó para mirar a Remus.

— ¿Y cuándo comienza el espectáculo?

Remus rodó los ojos.

— _Merlín_ —exclamó exasperado—. Sirius, no vivo en una casa embrujada.

Sirius lo miró completamente incrédulo.

— Remus, yo mismo he escuchado ruidos; gritos… ¿Cómo explicas eso? —Preguntó arqueando una ceja y poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas.

Remus suspiró y continuó caminando directo hacia la cocina sin mirarlo, fingiendo tomar algunos implementos para preparar algo de comer. Sirius lo siguió.

— No puedo explicarte ahora —dijo en un murmullo luego de un momento, su mirada fija en sus manos—, pero lo digo en serio, no está embrujada, puedes estar tranquilo.

Pero Sirius no se sintió tranquilo, es más, sintió cómo el terror lo bañaba por completo.

Retrocedió un paso.

— Debes ser un asesino —no pudo evitar soltar, sintiendo el pánico apoderarse de él.

— ¿Qué? —Remus intentó acercarse a él, pero Sirius volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás— ¿Sirius, qué dices? No soy un asesino.

— ¿Por qué no puedes explicarme a qué se deben esos gritos que salen de aquí?

Remus bajó nuevamente la cabeza, pero Sirius vio su rostro enrojecer.

— ¿Podemos hablar de esto después de la cena? —Preguntó, con miedo en su voz.

Sirius alzó las cejas sorprendido.

— N-no, no me quedaré aquí con…

— Sirius, por Merlín. No hay fantasmas en esta casa y… no te mataré —dijo rápidamente, dándole una fugaz mirada pero caminando de vuelta a la sala para tomar asiento en un sofá—. S-soy… Soy un hombre lobo —murmuró con la voz quebrada, escondiendo inmediatamente el rostro entre sus manos.

Sirius sintió el pánico apoderarse una vez más de él y comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

Su respiración se había agitado.

No podía ser posible.

Bueno, conocía a Remus hace tan solo unos meses, pero de ninguna manera podía ser él un hombre lobo.

Sirius debía escapar de inmediato de ahí.

Retrocedió hasta chocar su espalda contra la puerta principal, agarrando nerviosamente el pomo, listo para arrancar de ahí y no volver a hablar con el otro hombre nunca más.

Continuaba paralizado.

Pero entonces pensó un poco mejor. Pensó en Remus. Su amigo, el hombre que estaba ahora paralizado al igual que él en el sofá. Remus nunca lo había dañado, nunca había mostrado siquiera algo más allá del tranquilo y humilde mago que sabía que había conocido hace unos meses atrás.

Sirius continuaba observando a Remus, quién seguía exactamente en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado.

Comenzó a pensar en lo difícil que debió haber sido para él confesar esto y Sirius era su amigo, sin importar nada más.

Se devolvió sin volver a pensarlo, tomando asiento a su lado y dejando una mano sobre su espalda, apoyándolo esta vez. Remus dejó salir un temeroso suspiro.

— ¿Remus? —Preguntó con suavidad.

— Lo… Lo siento —murmuró él cuando finalmente bajó las manos de su rostro y las dejó caer sobre su regazo.

— No, Remus… _Yo_ lo siento. No fue mi mejor reacción —admitió avergonzado.

Remus resopló.

— He visto peores reacciones, créeme.

Pero eso no hizo que Sirius se sintiera mejor.

— ¿Ibas a contármelo? —Se atrevió a preguntar luego de un momento.

Remus no respondió de inmediato, pero lo miraba fijamente.

— Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que se lo dije a alguien más —murmuró. Sirius notó lo mucho que Remus se esforzaba para mirarlo a los ojos y no volver a desviar su mirada hacia otro lado.

— Lo lamento —se apresuró a decir rápidamente, Sirius.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio y Sirius no podía dejar de pensar un poco más en el asunto. Había estudiado sobre los hombres lobo en la escuela y había tenido un curso extra en la Academia de Aurores en el Ministerio. Y debía admitir que nada de lo que todos le habían enseñado alguna vez se veía reflejado en la persona que estaba a su lado.

Sirius sentía que Remus estaba realmente avergonzado y no podía evitar sentirse culpable, pero la curiosidad era una cualidad clásica en él y cuando algo entraba en su cabeza, no había forma de callarlo.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —Terminó preguntando.

Remus alzó las cejas sorprendido en su dirección, pero aun así respondió:

— Desde que era un niño —admitió en voz baja—. Sirius, yo entendería si tú no quieres volver a hablar conmigo…

— ¿Desde niño? —Preguntó Sirius, interrumpiéndolo— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Alguien te mordió?

— Er… —Remus lo miró sorprendido, pero Sirius trató de actuar lo más calmado posible. Este era su amigo, frente a él, completamente vulnerable. Sirius sólo quería que se sintiera cómodo hablando de algo tan personal con él.

— No tienes que hablarme de eso, si no quieres —le dijo suavemente, acariciando lentamente su brazo—. Podemos ir directo a la preparación de la cena —intentó animarlo un poco.

Esta vez Remus sonrió de verdad, pero negó con la cabeza.

— Tenía cuatro años.

Sirius escuchó con mucha atención la historia que su amigo relató, sin poder creer la maldad que podía existir dentro de algunas personas. Recordaba en alguno de sus estudios y cómo describían de desalmados a los hombres lobo y durante todo este tiempo él mismo lo había creído. Qué equivocado estaba todo el mundo.

En algún momento durante el relato, Sirius había tomado la mano de Remus y la sujetaba ahora con mucha fuerza, como si temiera que el otro hombre fuera a escaparse.

— Eres el hombre más valiente que he conocido —le dijo sin dudarlo—. Has sido realmente fuerte con esto, Remus. No sé si yo hubiese sido capaz de aguantar tanto durante este tiempo.

Las mejillas de Remus se tiñeron de rojo.

— No es para tanto —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Sabes, de haber ido a Hogwarts, estoy completamente seguro que hubieses entrado a Gryffindor junto a James y yo.

Remus rio.

— No lo sé, Sirius. Papá siempre dijo que con la cantidad de libros que leía de pequeños, perfectamente pude haber sido aceptado en Ravenclaw —dijo entre risas.

— _Nerd_ —murmuró Sirius, apretando suavemente el agarre sobre la mano del otro hombre— ¿Listo para cocinar?

— ¿Yo? —Preguntó alzando una ceja— Creí que habías dicho que ayudarías.

Los dos hombres se pusieron de pie y entre risas caminaron hasta la cocina.

Cuando Remus había dejado la bandeja con la carne en el horno, se había girado para mirar a Sirius, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

— Huele delicioso —comentó Sirius.

La sonrisa de Remus se ensanchó.

— Gracias —respondió él, pero en un tono diferente.

— ¿Por qué? Yo también ayudé…

— No me refería a la cena —Remus rodó los ojos—. Lo digo por… Aceptarme.

— ¿Bromeas? Nada ha cambiado para mí, Remus. No hay nada que deba aceptar. No hay nada de malo en ti.

Sirius vio los ojos de Remus brillar con mayor intensidad, hasta que bajó la mirada hasta sus pies.

— La última persona a la que se lo conté —agregó en un tono melancólico— fue a mi última novia —volvió a levantar el rostro, fingiendo una sonrisa—. No lo tomó tan bien y terminó alejándose de mí.

Esto había tomado a Sirius de sorpresa, sintiéndose levemente decepcionado al darse cuenta de cuáles eran las preferencias de Remus. Pero no debía pensar en eso en aquel momento, esto no era sobre eso. No había un eso, de todas maneras, pensó.

— Remus, lo siento —dijo, en cambio.

— No, está bien. Sé cómo esto puede ser.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, sólo que ahora se miraban a los ojos libremente.

Repentinamente, la sonrisa de Lupin volvió a aparecer sobre sus labios.

— ¿Ensalada?

Terminaron de preparar la cena y arreglar la mesa del comedor para comer.

Cuando Sirius terminó de comer, bajó tranquilamente los cubiertos para dejarlos sobre el ya vacío platillo y echó su asiento levemente hacia atrás, acariciándose la barriga por encima de la ropa.

— Merlín —comenzó a hablar, desabotonando cuidadosamente algunos botones de su chaleco de vestir—. Te prometo algo, Remus, nunca había comido tanto en una de estas celebraciones junto a los Potter

Remus rio suavemente, cubriéndose la boca con su servilleta de tela e imitando los actos anteriores de Sirius con los cubiertos.

— Ha estado delicioso, es cierto.

Sirius dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de volver a inclinarse hacia adelante para ver un poco mejor a su anfitrión.

— Alguna vez me comentaste que tu madre era muggle, ¿tus celebraciones de fin de año fueron muggle? —Le preguntó alzando las cejas.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber?

— No quiero que te sientas especial o algo por el estilo, pero… Nunca he sido tan cercano de un mestizo —respondió Sirius con aires de superioridad, pero no tardó demasiado en notarlo y sentirse ligeramente avergonzado, intentando mejorarlo—. Quiero decir… De verdad me gustaría saber.

— Está bien, Sirius —Remus rio, negando con la cabeza—. Mi madre era muggle, es verdad y además una muy orgullosa de sus tradiciones una vez que conoció este mundo completamente nuevo. Generalmente nuestras celebraciones se transformaban en una mezcla de ambas —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque sí hubo un par de veces donde tuvimos que escondernos en pueblos muggles y simular serlo para mantenernos bajo radar, ya sabes. Siempre adaptándonos.

Sirius miraba a Remus con atención, completamente maravillado y asombrado. Los ojos de Remus brillaban de una manera especial cada vez que mencionaba o hablaba de su madre. Cada vez que Sirius veía esa mirada, pensaba que no le importaría aprender todo sobre aquella mujer con tal de ver a Remus de esa manera.

— ¿Me mostrarás algo de esas tradiciones esta noche?

Remus pareció dudarlo por un momento.

— Hmm… —frunció el ceño pensativo, para luego revisar el reloj en su muñeca y ponerse de pie—. Vamos arriba.

Cuando Remus había dicho arriba, Sirius no había esperado que literalmente el par se encaramaría arriba del tejado de la casa.

Tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro, Sirius intentó acercarse un poco más a Remus temiendo caer en cualquier momento.

— No hay peligro acá —intentó tranquilizarlo Remus, pero Sirius negó con la cabeza.

— De todas formas, ¿qué es lo que querías mostrarme? —Preguntó Sirius una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo para poner su atención en algo más que no fuera el pensamiento de resbalar de ese lugar y morir por una caída.

En vez de responder, Remus volvió a mirar el reloj.

— Sólo unos minutos más, ya lo verás.

Se quedaron en completo silencio. Sirius se permitía de vez en cuando voltear su cabeza para mirar a su amigo. El joven hombre parecía fascinado y perdido en sus pensamientos, su propia mirada fija en el cielo junto a las estrellas. Tal vez no eran muchas las noches que Remus podía permitirse apreciar una noche estrellada sin el pensamiento de que la luna llena haría su trabajo con él.

La casa estaba realmente alejada del pueblo, pero de alguna manera, Sirius comenzó a escuchar fuertes gritos desde allí.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Esos sí son fantasmas que vienen a matarnos?

— Sirius —Remus rio suavemente, negando con la cabeza—. Toma mi mano, no quiero que te asustes.

Sirius lo miró sorprendido pero accedió una vez que vio la mano estirada de su amigo.

De repente los fuertes chillidos de la gente se hicieron sonar con mayor potencia, Sirius se preguntó por un momento si estarían utilizando algún hechizo vociferador para mejorar el efecto, pero no pudo seguir pensando en ello porque lo siguiente que sucedió casi lo hizo resbalar del tejado, estaba completamente seguro que de no haber sido por el agarre de Remus, lo hubiese hecho. Fue un fuerte estallido seguido de brillantes y coloridas luces sobre el cielo.

Algunas de ellas terminaban formándose en diferentes figuras luego de que el estridente sonido cesara, hasta que una siguiente volvía aparecer.

Durante las primeras detonaciones, Sirius no pudo evitar agarrar con más fuerza la mano de Remus, estremeciéndose cada vez que el fuerte ruido lo sorprendía.

Una vez que se acostumbró al estallido y al destello, pudo tranquilizarse y disfrutar de la vista. No podía dejar de sonreír; parecía ser un simple hechizo, pero sabía que los muggles no serían capaz de algo así, esto era algo nuevo.

Cuando finalmente acabaron, unos minutos después, Sirius giró la cabeza hacia un lado para sorprenderse cuando notó que Remus lo estaba mirando a él en vez de las últimas luces rojas en el cielo estrellado.

— ¿Te perdiste de las luces? —Le preguntó preocupado.

Remus encogió un hombro.

— Las he visto durante años, no hay nada nuevo para mí allí —dijo sonriendo—. En cambio tú…

Repentinamente Sirius se sintió nervioso. Tragó saliva con fuerzas y estaba a punto de llevarse una mano hacia su cabello, pero notando por primera vez en un buen rato, que su mano continuaba siendo sostenida por la de Remus. Bajó la mirada hacia ellas y alejó la suya rápidamente, sintiéndose avergonzado.

— Lo lamento… No me di cuenta que seguía… —Se lamentó en voz baja.

— Está bien —lo tranquilizó Remus.

Sirius volvió a levantar la vista hacia su amigo.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quisiste decir con… en cambio yo?

Remus se relamió los labios y sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza.

— Nada. Lo siento, no quiero incomodarte —confesó rápidamente—. Deberíamos volver adentro.

— ¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más aquí?

— Si quieres —le respondió Remus, encogiéndose de hombros.

Estuvieron unos minutos en un incómodo silencio. Sirius quería saber a qué se había referido Remus con lo anterior, pero tampoco quería alejarlo. Fue por eso que comenzó a hablar sobre las luces que habían visto hace un momento.

Remus giró la cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos, dejando escapar un quejido de sorpresa.

— Merlín, lo olvidé —se inclinó un poco hacia su lado y Sirius estaba seguro de que lo siguiente que sucedería sería un abrazo, pero Remus pareció dudarlo y sólo dejó su mano sobre su hombro—. ¡Feliz año nuevo! —Dijo sonriente.

— Oh. Cierto —asintió Sirius con la cabeza e intentó sonreírle pero no podía esconder que se sentía ligeramente decepcionado—. Feliz año nuevo, Rem… Esto estuvo… ¿Interesante? No sabía que había familias muggles en Hogsmeade.

— Hay algunas —le informó Remus, señalando con un dedo en la misma dirección en la que las coloridas luces habían aparecido anteriormente—. Muggles o mestizos.

— ¿Y qué fueron esas cosas? Con magia podrían hacerlo menos ruidoso.

Remus lo miró y rio.

— Se les llama fuegos artificiales, Sirius. Sólo son tradiciones; me pediste que te mostrara alguna —respondió Remus a la defensiva.

— ¡Me gustó! —Exclamó antes de que se diera una oportunidad para ofender al otro— Tal vez demasiado estruendoso para mi gusto, pero…

— ¿Demasiado estruendoso para tu gusto? —Repitió el hombre lobo, alzando una ceja— No finjas —se lanzó a reír y Sirius no pudo evitar hacerlo con él.

Sirius rodó los ojos pero aprovechó el momento de descuido y se inclinó un poco hacia Remus, para preguntarle algo más.

— Después del saludo… ¿qué seguía?

Los ojos de Remus volvieron a abrirse un poco más, pero lucía realmente avergonzado.

— Un abrazo. Generalmente la tradición es que abraces a una persona del sexo opuesto para… recibir suerte en el amor… O es lo que dicen, pero —se detuvo y se encogió de hombros—. Sólo estamos tú y yo…

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo lo que había sucedido.

— Bien —dijo firmemente—. No tengo ni el más mínimo deseo de encontrar suerte en el amor… con una persona del sexo opuesto.

Con eso Remus volvió a reír.

— Bien, bien… Bien —repitió varias veces, aún sonriendo—. ¿Quieres aún ese abrazo entonces?

— Sí, por favor.

— ¿No preferirías volver adentro y recibirlo en suelo firme? —Remus indicó con la cabeza la ventana por la que habían salido.

— No, aquí está bien —asintió con la cabeza, pero mintiendo. Por supuesto que preferiría estar en un lugar firme. Aún temía por su vida a esa altura.

De todas formas, Remus terminó por acercarse a él y rodearlo con sus largos brazos en un cálido abrazo. Sirius lo correspondió de inmediato.

— Feliz año nuevo, Sirius —murmuró Remus sobre su oído.

Sirius cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de la cercanía del otro hombre, no queriendo separarse de él jamás.

— ¿Podemos quedarnos así?

— Nos congelaremos.

— No si estamos así —le recordó en un susurro.

— Vamos —le pidió Remus luego de lo que parecieron segundos. Sirius se dio cuenta de que perfectamente podría quedarse en esa misma posición, en ese exacto lugar, por el resto de su vida sin preocuparse de algo más si tenía a Remus así. Lo detuvo cuando el hombre lobo intentó alejarse, logrando que sus rostros quedaran alejados por tan sólo unos centímetros. Sirius estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería hacer y gran parte de él estaba seguro de que Remus también lo querría, si es que había leído bien las señales… Bajó inevitablemente la mirada hasta los labios de Remus antes de dirigir los suyos en esa dirección para juntarlos en un beso. Remus respondió inmediatamente al comienzo, pero se alejó repentinamente lo suficiente para permitirse míralo a los ojos y hablar—. ¿Te gusto? —Había preguntado, sonando realmente inseguro de que esa podría ser una posibilidad.

— Por supuesto —respondió él—. Me gusta todo lo que conozco de ti, Rem.

— Pero te dije lo que soy… ¿Cómo vas a…?

— No cambia nada, te lo aseguro —le prometió, quebrando finalmente la posición en la que estaban para poder tomar sus manos entre las suyas—. Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, Remus. Por supuesto que me gustas. Si tú… Si yo te gusto también, quisiera intentarlo. ¿Tú no?

La expresión en el rostro de Remus fue una imagen que a Sirius le gustaría atesorar por siempre dentro de su cabeza; sonreía como nunca lo había visto sonreír. Volvió a inclinarse sobre él para besarlo otra vez.

— Gracias —murmuró Remus, cuando se separaron.

Sirius no respondió inmediatamente, pero besó su mejilla con suavidad.

— Ahora aceptaría volver adentro. Por favor.

— Aún crees que vas a morir si te caes, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Remus entre risas mientras se ponía de pie, ofreciéndole a Sirius una mano para que se levantara.

— No sé de qué hablas —dijo Sirius, sabiendo que había fallado en sonar tan confiado como esperaba cuando se inclinó hacia adelante para ver el suelo desde el tejado antes de aceptar la mano ofrecida.

Una vez adentro, Remus les preparó chocolate caliente. Tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro en el sofá y Sirius no pudo evitar acurrucarse un poco mejor al lado del otro hombre, siendo cuidadoso con la taza que tenía entre sus manos.

— ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo? —Preguntó un poco tímido.

Vio a Remus sonreír una vez más esa noche antes de asentir con la cabeza. Jamás iba a cansarse de esa sonrisa, pensó Sirius mientras acercaba su rostro al de Remus.

Dejaron que el tiempo pasara alrededor de ellos mientras ellos continuaban besándose o dándose algunas suaves caricias.

— Fue una linda noche —admitió Sirius, bebiéndose finalmente el chocolate caliente que Remus tuvo que volver a calentar cuando notó que los habían dejado enfriar.

Pero estuvo de acuerdo con él.

— ¿Aceptas que fue interesante hacer algo distinto en vez de estar con _Los Potter_?

— Oh, definitivamente fue más interesante y _divertido_ que cualquier noche que he pasado con los Potter, no tengas duda de eso. Además, mucho más emocionante —dijo sobreexcitado—. Quiero festejar cada año nuevo contigo. ¿Puede ser?

Remus lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿De verdad quieres…?

— Remus —Sirius rodó los ojos pero en vez de contestar, se inclinó para besarlo—. Quiero todo el tiempo posible a tu lado.

* * *

 **N: Y vivieron felices para siempre.**

 **Confieso que me cuesta demasiado seguir con el ritmo de publicar algo que tenga más de un capítulo, pero gracias a la persona que dejó un review ayer porque me recordó que me faltaba la mitad del capítulo y me animé a terminarlo... Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
